I'm always there
by Sinclair San Tonava
Summary: Deidara is gone, and Tobi is feeling the pain. He needs comfort, and Deidara is the only one that can give it to him. Deitobi friendship [mostly written as something to comfort myself] oneshot


Tobi tossed and turned in his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his face. His eye suddenly shot open and he sat up and looked around in the dark. He blinked, and then slowly climbed out of his bed, playing with his hands like a child. "S-senpai?" he whispered, looking around in the dark. When he heard no answer, he walked across the room and slowly opened the door. It opened with a loud creak, and he walked out into the dark hall. "Senpai?" he called shyly, his raspy voice echoing through the hall in a ghostly manner. "Senpai? Where are you?"

He jumped as he heard a loud moan come from one of the doors in the corridor, and he watched as a slumped over figure walked out. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that it was Hidan. "Hidan-san! Have you seen Deidara-senpai? I can't find him anywhere!"

Hidan glared at him, ready to spit a foul-mouthed retort, but then his face softened a little bit and he sighed. "We've been over this a thousand times, you fuckin idiot. Deidara is gone. He's not coming back."

Tobi looked at him, a tear sliding down his face. "N-no he's not! He… he must be lost! That's it! I can find him if I look!"

Hidan's face hardened again. "He's dead, Tobi! Get the fuck over it and go to bed!"

Tobi gasped, more tears falling down his face. He stood there for one more moment, then dropped his head and turned around and dragged himself back to his room. He wiped his face and lay back in his bed, not wanting to close his eye in fear of what he might see, but as it slowly drifted shut, he was almost immediately overcome by sleep.

He found himself looking around at nothing; all he could see was white, all around him. He took a step forward and looked around, but could see nothing.

Suddenly something in the far distance appeared. Tobi narrowed his eye in an attempt to see it, but couldn't identify it. The figure slowly began to come closer and closer, until it took shape. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Deidara-senpai!" he wailed, running forward and wrapping his arms around the man. "I thought you were gone! Everyone said you were gone, Senpai! I can't wait till they see you!" Tears were rushing down his face, and even seeping through the bandages covering his gouged-out eye. "I knew you didn't die! I knew they were lying! I knew-"

"Tobi, look up at me for a minute."

Tobi slowly lifted his head to see Deidara's face. He was smiling down at him, but his skin was pale and seemed to be glowing a little bit. His uncovered eye was a clearer, happier shade of blue, and his hair was almost gold. Tobi looked at him for another moment, and gasped. "Senpai, your scope! It's… It's gone!"

Deidara nodded and pushed his bangs away from his eye, and instead of the metal scope that used to be there, he had a second eye, identical to the other. "And look, Tobi! Two arms!" He put up both arms and smiled warmly at him, a smile that Tobi had never seen before.

"B-but how!? Tobi stammered, unwrapping his arms from Deidara's waist and standing strait.

Deidara blinked at him slowly, as if he wasn't used to having two eyes. "I'm dead, Tobi. You saw it."

Tobi gasped, the tears starting to come back heavier. "No! I didn't!" he sobbed, shaking his head in confusion. "You're right here! You cant be dead, Senpai! You're right here!"

Deidara chuckled. "You saw it, Tobi! And it was beautiful! A work of art! I made myself my best work of art!" The calmness in his voice disappeared, and he became excited as he spoke. "And I stuck fear into the Sharingan eyes! Did you see Sasuke's eyes, Tobi! They held fear! Of my art! Art defeated the Sharingan!"

Tobi dropped his head, a puddle of tears slowly forming under him. He slowly looked up. "Then… why are you here, Senpai?" he asked in a hushed tone, trying to hold back a sob.

Deidara smiled again, and slowly stepped forward and hugged him gently. "I wanted to say goodbye. Didn't you want to see me again?"

Tobi nodded, half in shock that he was receiving a hug from his senpai. "I don't want you to leave…"

"I have to, Tobi. I died. It's my time."

Tobi hugged him back, never wanting to let go. "I don't want you to leave…"

Deidara pulled away, a slightly amused hint in his expression. "I'll never leave you, Tobi. I'll always be with you if you need me, yeah."

Tobi smiled the slightest bit. "Really?"

Deidara nodded. "I'll be in your heart. As long as you never forget me, I'll never leave. And when your time comes, I'll be there to meet you. Okay?"

Tobi nodded, his smile widening.

Deidara smiled and looked up. "I have to go now, Tobi. I'm keeping someone waiting. And he doesn't like that!"

Tobi nodded, and Deidara turned around as another figure became visible. A redheaded man was walking toward them, and as he came a few feet from them, he stopped. "Are you ready to go, Deidara? You've kept me waiting far too long."

"I'm ready, Master Sasori," Deidara murmured, and walked to his side. As they met, they began to walk away, and as they did so they began to glow and fade.

Tobi watched them, his tears thinning, and as the very last of them disappeared he waved and yelled, "Goodbye!"

The light that they had disappeared in began to grow, and it slowly engulfed the surroundings, until all Tobi could see was light. "Goodbye, Tobi," and angelic voice rang out, echoing loudly.

As the light engulfed him, he woke up and looked around. It was a new day, and nothing seemed so glum anymore. He wiped his dried tears and got up, quickly changed the bandages on his eye, got dressed, and walked down the corridor to breakfast, which he knew he was late for.

Everyone stopped and stared at him as he skipped into the kitchen, expecting him to be moping like he had been for days. He sat down in the only free chair, between Itachi and Kakuzu, a goofy grin on his face. "Hello, everyone! … What are you staring at? Tobi is a good boy!" He clicked his tongue twice, and then flashed everyone a toothy grin.

From the corner of his eye he saw Itachi raise an eyebrow and deactivate his Sharingan. There was a moment of silence, and then Kisame stood up and said, "Why are you so happy, kid? You've been moping around since Deidara died! What's gotten into you?"

Tobi smiled at him and shook his head. "Deidara-senpai didn't leave me! I just can't see him! He told me that last night!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks, the same question hanging off all their tongues. Zetsu was the one to finally say it. "What are you talking about, Tobi?"

"Deidara-senpai visited me in a dream last night!" Tobi explained, "And then he went away with Sasori!"

Again, everyone exchanged looks, and Zetsu motioned for him to continue.

"Senpai said that he wanted to say goodbye! He says he'll never leave me as long as I remember him! He'll be in my heart!"

There was a pause, and then Hidan snickered and leaned over to Itachi and whispered, "Tobi sees dead people."

Tobi overheard him, and looked at him and shrugged, then rocked in his chair and looked at Pein. "What's for breakfast?"


End file.
